The Niece I Never Knew
by CullenGirlxxgoingtoHogwarts
Summary: What happens when Bella is a half-vampire ....... And Alice's niece. You never know what is going to happen.
1. Meeting

**Disclaimer**

**Me: Can I please please please please own Twilight.**

**SM: Sorry but … no.**

**Me: I WILL GET TWILIGHT IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!**

**SM: Keep Dreaming**

**Bella POV**

I kept shaking her. She wouldn't wake up. I kept shaking and shaking. She wasn't waking up and I knew that was completely true. I looked around and saw a bag on the ground. I looked through it. It had clothes for me and food.

I caught a dear and drank. When I was full I put everything in the bag and just walked. I knew I was in the woods but I didn't know where. This really nice couple Charlie and Renee found me. They were like my parents but I knew they could never be them.

**80 years later**

I must introduce myself. I am Isabella Marie Brandon. I left my foster parents when I turned one because they were going to send me to a hospital to see why I was growing so fast. When I heard I ran away. Now I'm back in Forks, Washington. I have a house that I bought and a good amount of money. I start school in a couple of days and I'm not really excited about it.

**2 days later**

These people are so annoying. They have such stupid and viol thoughts.

_There's that new girl. I am so much prettier then her. I don't know why everyone is staring._

_There she goes. I bet I can get her into bed in a week._

I was disgusted how can these people think these things. Well I got my schedule and went to my first class. By the time I got to 5th period Bio I was disgusted by all the boys in this school. When I went into Biology I handed the teacher my paper and sat next to this boy who had bronze hair and hazel eyes.

"Hi. My name is Edward Cullen."

I knew no one would know me so I used my original name for here. "Hi. I'm Isabella Marie Bandon." At this Edwards eyes went wide. Like he was scared of me. I dropped my head and covered my face with my hair to hide my blush.

The rest of Biology passed in a blur. The thing that was strange was that I couldn't read his mind. Time passed and It was lunch. I went and sat by myself. Then Edward walked in with a group of people.

There were two women. One had long blond hair and was fairly tall. The other I didn't really get to see. Then there were two other guys. One was big in build and tall and had brown hair. The other was also tall but not as big a built with blond hair. When they walked in that is when I smelt it. They were vampires. I couldn't believe I didn't notice this before.

They started walking toward my table. That's when I saw her. The other girl had black hair in spikes. She was short and looked very energetic. Then I realized. This girl looked exactly like my aunt that I saw in a picture in my mom's bag. I dropped my fork.

The girl looked in my direction and froze. Then she ran out of there. I ran also because I couldn't believe it. I just saw my aunt.


	2. Answers

**Me: TWILIGHT WILL BE MINE!**

**SM: Are you on medicine or something?**

**Me: No (quieter) maybe**

**SM: Thought so.**

Alice POV

I walked into the cafeteria following my siblings. Edward was in front heading to the table. He waved to someone. Maybe that new girl everyone has been talking about.

We got closer and I heard someone's fork drop on their plate. I looked toward the source and saw a girl with brown hair and brown eyes. I couldn't believe it. It was my sister or at least looked a hell of a lot like her.

I was staring at her and she was staring back. I couldn't help it, I ran. I ran to the woods at human speed then when I was in them I ran at vampire speed home. I ran to Edward's meadow. He didn't know I knew this was here. When I got there I broke down. I was sobbing and whining and just sat there for a while until it got dark. I then ran home. Everyone was sitting in the living room waiting for me. When I got there Jasper came up and hugged me. I took him up to our room. We sat on our bed and I just dry sobbed into his chest. He was trying to calm me down.

"Jasper please don't try to calm me down. I really need to let this out."

"Okay. Go ahead. I will always be here." After he said that I cried some more. We sat like that the whole night. When the sun was coming up I got up and pick out my and Jazz's outfits for the day. I then took a shower, got changed and went downstairs. Everyone was down there and I just waved them off when they tried to ask questions.

I knew one thing and one thing only. Today I am getting answers from this girl.


	3. Introductions

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hey Alice?**

**Alice: Yeah?**

**Me: Can I own you?**

**Alice: No**

**Me: (pouts)**

Bella POV

It was lunch time and I was sitting at the table I sat at yesterday. Waiting to see if I see my aunt today. And here they come. Alice came up and sat right next to me. A serious expression on her face.

I tried to lighten up her mood by saying, "Hi I'm Bella," and sticking out my hand. She took it and carefully shook it.

"Can I ask what your full name is?" she asked while her family sat around me at the table.

"My name is Isabella Marie Brandon like I told Edward yesterday," I grinned at Edward when I said this. He looked at me wide eyed. Yes I like getting people in trouble. What can I say, I love to do it. The lady shot a glare at him.

"Can I ask what your name is?" I asked.

"I'm Alice," she answered. I gulped and my eyes went wide. I reached into my bag and took out a photo of my mother and her sister.

I took a deep breath and showed her the picture. "This Alice?" I asked. She looked at the picture and her eyes went wide. Then she looked at me and her eyes went wider. They looked like they were gonna pop out of her head.

"Where did you get this picture?" She asked.

"From the bag my mother had on her eighty years ago when I was born," I answered. They were all looking at me like I was crazy now.

"Would you like me to explain from the beginging?" I asked. They shook their heads yes but then the bell rang. "Meet me after school. You guys can come to my place," I said.

**After School**

"Okay. Follow me in your cars and invite your parents if you want to," I told them. At that I got into my car and headed toward my house. This was going to be a long story.

**Sorry that it's short. I promise to make the next one longer. Please review.**


	4. Author's Note

**Sorry guys it's an author's note. Okay guys. Thank you so much for the comments. I would like at least 6 more and then I will put up the next chapter. It will also give me more time to think of the next chapter. I will take suggestions. I may not use them but I will take them. Please Comment.**

**Thank you so much.**

**From**

**CullenGirlxxgoingtoHogwarts**


	5. True Beginings

**Disclaimer:**

**Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. Major writers block and I wanted more comments. So here it is. I really want your guys' suggestions. Let's get on with the story. I do not own Twilight.**

Bella POV

They rode in their car behind me all the way to my house. I pulled up to my house and they were right behind me. I love my house. It is two stories high and it looks like a castle from the medieval time period. It has two stone towers and the whole place is made of stone. Stone fireplaces in every room with a fantastic view from the floor to ceiling windows all through the house. It was my own personal getaway.

I unlocked the door and went inside. They followed me in.

"Okay. When your parents, Carlisle and Esme, right?" They nodded their heads. "When they get here I will tell my story." When I finished talking Carlisle and Esme walked in. "Okay. Now that everyone is here I will tell my story. Why don't we go into the living room?"

They nodded their heads and we all walked into my second favorite room in my house. The living room had three leather couches, a giant fireplace, and paintings all around the room. Then the wall that had a built in book case was filled with CDs of all kinds. The walls were painted a royal blue and the whole back wall was floor to ceiling windows and a glass sliding door.

"Okay. Keep in mind that this is a long and hurt full story. Here it goes. My name is Isabella Marie Brandon. Eighty years ago my mother was raped by a vampire. I was born a month later. I tried with all my might to wake her but she wouldn't wake up. My mom had a bag with her and it had clothes for me, food, and pictures of friends and family. There were a lot of pictures of my Aunt Alice and my mom. I grew up in about six years. I started going to high school. When I finished the first one I decided to go to college. I got a lot of scholarships. I went to Princeton for four years then got a job at the Saint Jude Children's Hospital in New York City. When they started noticing that I wasn't aging so I had to leave. That was only ten years out of eighty. So the years pretty much kept repeating themselves. Then about ten years back. I was walking in the forest when a group of three nomadic vampires found me. I killed them rather quickly when they tried to attack. I started traveling from then on. I met all the covens around the world. Even the Voltury, they tried to get me to join but I refused. I decided to settle back down and that's how I ended up here in Forks."

"Well if you have my last name, look like my sister, and have pictures of said sister and I then you might be my niece. But how can we be completely sure?"

"My mom told me everything. Ask me a question and I'm sure I'll be able to answer it."

"The only thing that I remember about me and my sister was that she always wanted to be something. It was a kind of religion."

"She always wanted to be Wicken. She actually was before she died." She looked completely shocked.

"She has to be my niece. She never told anyone except me." I was overjoyed. I finally had a family. I looked at my aunt and she jumped up and hugged me tightly.

"Um… Aunt Alice?"

"Yes?"

"Can't…. Breath" She let go and I was gasping for air.

"Sorry. I forgot you were half human. So since you're my niece then this is your Uncle Jasper."

"Can I call you Uncle Jazz? The name sounds a lot better then Uncle Jasper." He nodded his head.

"Bella, may I ask? What are your powers."

"Oh boy. I wondered when one of you were going to ask. Well let's see. I can read minds, but I can turn it on and off. I can see the future, I can change mine and other people's appearances, I can have children and make vampires get pregnant." At this everyone's moths dropped and they all looked at the blond. She was staring at me. "What?"

"You can get me to have a kid?" she asked.

"Yup but only if you want to. I can also get the others to have kids. Even you Aunt Alice." Everyone's eyes went wide and they all had on huge grins. "Okay let's see. I can become invisible, I can control all elements with my mind, I can mask mine and other's scents, and I am a shield." They were all looking at me wide eyed.

"You have that many powers? That is extremely rare." Carlisle said.

"Yeah I know. It is a lot of fun having them though. I'm actually stronger then the votury and all their guard put together." Their mouths dropped again. "Oy vey. I hate when everyone gets those kinds of reactions. I know it is very surprising. Can you guys do me a favor. If I join this coven will you accept me because of me and not my powers?"

"Of course we will dear. You are Alice's niece. You are always welcomed into this coven," said Esme.

"Thank you so much. I would actually love to join if that's okay."

"Of course it's okay dear. You could be Jasper and Rose's long lost half sister. That way there is three on each side."

"Well why don't I just become their long lost sister. I can look like them remember? I'll pull myself out of the school and go in as Isabella Hale. Is that good with everyone?" They all nodded their heads.

"Welcome to the family my little niece." I smiled and hugged her. I didn't know why but Edward was looking at me in a weird was. I don't know. I'll deal with it later.


	6. Surprise

**Disclaimer: I am soooooo sorry. Really Bad writers block. Here is the next chapter I don't own Twilight.**

Bella's Pov

This is the best place I have ever been. My aunt and uncle treat me like their own daughter, Emmett and Rose treat me like their little sister, and Esme and Carlisle treat me like their own daughter as well. The only person that I think doesn't like me is Edward. He always ignores me and when I walk into a room he immediately walks out. I decided to ask my aunt.

"Hey Aunt Alice, does Edward hate me?" The question caught her off guard.

"Why would he hate you?"

"Well for one he ignores me and two whenever I walk into a room he immediately walks out. What is his problem?"

"I honestly don't know. I'll ask him. For now go and play with Emmett or something."

"Is there a piano in the house?"

"Yeah there is. Just go down the hallway and the room on the end is the music room."

"Thanks Aunt Alice." I walked in to find a grand piano. 'Wow,' I thought. I walked over and started to play one of my favorite songs, My Immortal by Evanescense.

I then started to sing:

_I'm so tired of being hereSuppressed by all my childish fearsAnd if you have to leaveI wish that you would just leave'Cause your presence still lingers hereAnd it won't leave me aloneThese wounds won't seem to healThis pain is just too realThere's just too much that time cannot eraseWhen you cried I'd wipe away all of your tearsWhen you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fearsAnd I held your hand through all of these yearsBut you still haveAll of meYou used to captivate meBy your resonating lightNow I'm bound by the life you left behindYour face it hauntsMy once pleasant dreamsYour voice it chased awayAll the sanity in meThese wounds won't seem to healThis pain is just too realThere's just too much that time cannot eraseWhen you cried I'd wipe away all of your tearsWhen you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fearsAnd I held your hand through all of these yearsBut you still haveAll of meI've tried so hard to tell myself that you're goneBut though you're still with meI've been alone all alongWhen you cried I'd wipe away all of your tearsWhen you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fearsAnd I held your hand through all of these yearsBut you still haveAll of me_

I finished and heard clapping behind me. I whipped around and there was everyone, including Edward, clapping for me. I blushed a little bit and hid my face. I looked up again and Edward had a frustrated and angry look on his face. I was honestly a little bit scared. He ran out of the room like a bat out of hell. Everyone watched him leave. Emmett and Uncle Jazz ran after him and I brought my knees up to my chest and put my forehead on them. Someone tapped on my head and I picked my head up. Carlisle left and it was just the women in the room.

"Bella," Aunt Alice said, "Edward is being a jerk and he has no right to do that to u. I keep telling them I think he was bipolar before he was changed but they won't believe me." I smiled at chuckled at that. "Aha. Gotcha." I smiled, I loved my new family.

Jasper's Pov

How dare he. How dare he do that to Bella. We caught up with him in the woods. I tackled him to the ground and started yelling at him.

"Edward, what the hell? Bella never did anything to you and your acting like an ass."

"What do you want me to do Jasper? I get so frustrated around her because I can't read her mind!"

"Really? Wow. The great and powerful Edward can't read a person's mind. I guess that means he has to treat the person like dirt now. Great job Edward. Very respectable."

"Enough Jasper. I'm trying to protect her from me because I fucking love her!"


End file.
